


Tea For Two

by jacaranda_bloom



Series: From The Heart [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barista Harry, Descriptions of smut scenes, Kissing, M/M, Writer Louis, coffee shop AU, harry is a dork, louis is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/pseuds/jacaranda_bloom
Summary: PART 3 SUMMARY: Louis grapples with what to do about his new found suspicions over his favourite readers real-life identity.SERIES SUMMARY: Every Tuesday, Louis spends his day off holed up in his favorite coffee-come-bookshop, writing his little stories as part of the WordPlay challenge while daydreaming about the resident barista, Harry. Each week a new word prompt is revealed and Louis adds to his series of short stories about Henry, the owner of a B&B in the Cotswolds who has curly hair and dimples, Lewis, his long term guest who just happens to be a writer, and Tigger, Henry’s cat.As Louis and Harry’s friendship develops, could his fantasy world spill out into real life? And how does that reader who leaves the lovely comments with the teacup emoji seem to be able to read Louis’ mind?





	Tea For Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 3 of a 5 part series, From The Heart, written for the WordPlay 3.0 Challenge. It is essentially a chaptered fic so you will need to read Part 1 and 2 before moving onto this fic. Thank you for choosing to read this fic and I really hope you enjoy it. xx  
> 
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "zebra". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/zebra), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1 and 2), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/185709101043/wordplay-2019-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome. xx
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and if you’d like to reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/185841906193/from-the-heart-by-jacaranda-bloom-written-for-the) that would be lovely!

Louis walks toward the coffee shop, nervous energy rampaging around in his stomach as morethanwords_92’s comment runs on a loop inside his head. One minute he’s convincing himself that his biggest fan is definitely Harry, rapidly followed by his statistically minded brain telling him the probability is so low that he’s a fool to even toy with the idea. Is it real, or is he just seeing what he wants to see?

After the kiss that will hitherto be known as  _ The Kiss _ , he had dutifully written the best smut scene of his fic writing career. Sunday had brought more Harry-inspired quality content and the rest of the fic had practically finished itself. The day had been peppered with funny and cute texts from Harry as they’d bantered back and forth effortlessly. By the time Monday evening’s fic reveal had come around he was looking forward to his readership finally getting what they’d wanted and the ensuing feedback after Henry and Lewis had gotten down and dirty. Plus, he’d managed to incorporate the  _ Fluffy _ prompt by way of Henry’s (Harry’s) pink ear-muffs and was pretty chuffed with himself. But that all came to a screeching halt when he’d seen what he is now convinced was Harry’s comment. 

He’d awoken this morning, on his beloved Tuesday, to a string of happy and silly emojis from Harry, a warmth spreading in his chest before it all came flooding back into his consciousness. For the last four hours, he’s been pacing around his house going over his options, but as he takes ahold of the door handle and steps into the coffee shop, the chime of the bell feels like it’s sounding out his reckoning. He going to have to make a call but first, he needs his brain to get with the fucking program. 

He wanders over to his usual seat and gets set up, laptop and phone at the ready, and takes his glasses out of their case, sliding them on. He’s excited for this week’s prompt and to see Harry, of course, but there’s a niggling feeling of unease bubbling up inside him too as he runs the options over in his head.

One. He can just straight-up tell him. Harry clearly enjoys his work and maybe he’ll get a kick out of being the inspiration for one of the protagonists. Or maybe he’ll be mortified and never speak to Louis again.

Two. Not tell him, stop writing the series, and move onto other stories. But this option has the added issue of then essentially having to keep this part of his life a secret from a man he’s very much hoping to also make a significant _part_ _of_ his life. He hasn’t dated anyone in a while, certainly not seriously, and not since he’d started writing fic. How exactly do you broach the subject with someone? _‘Hey, so, I really like you, and your interest in [insert name of hobby here] is really cool. Me? Oh, I write stories about fictional characters and there’s a lot of smut and stuff, and I structure my week around it and I’ve got loads of fans, but no one knows who I am, and yeah… pass the milk?”_

Three. Not tell him, stop writing the series, and stop writing fic altogether.

While he’s not particularly keen on any of the options, telling Harry seems to be the one that’s the most honest and true to himself. He loves writing fic. It provides him with a creative avenue that balances out his mundane work-life. Loves the interactions with his readers and the little community he’s found, and he’s not ready to give it all up. He just hopes his decision doesn’t bring an end to what he’s started with Harry, however fledgling their relationship may be. In the end, he settles on option one and resolves to find a way to tell him, maybe not today, but soon, and certainly before their feelings develop much further. 

The bell tinkles and Harry strides in, rugged up against the cold day in his woolen coat, cheeks pink, scarf wrapped around his neck and over his chin. His gaze finds Louis instantly and the smile that beams across his face takes Louis’ breath away. He’s stunning.

Louis used to be able to watch him from afar as he went about his work day, but as Harry makes a beeline for him, he realizes things are going to be different today. Harry stalks toward him, unwrapping his scarf and undoing the buttons of his coat with fluid movements, and for some reason, Louis finds it sexy as hell.

He barely has time to stand before Harry is enveloping him in his strong embrace, face tucking into Louis’ neck and audibly breathing him in. His nose is cold, but his chest is warm, and the heat seeps into Louis’ bones.

“Mmmm… you smell good, Lou,” Harry murmurs, lips dancing over his goose-pimpled skin. “Missed you.”

Louis thinks he might just melt into a puddle on the floor. This man. This gorgeous dork of a man. Louis is so gone for him already that it makes his soul ache. 

Louis leans back slightly to free his arms and Harry goes to move away but Louis grabs ahold of the lapels of his coat and tugs him forward, sliding his hands under the coat and around his waist, one less layer between him and Harry’s warm skin. He rests his head on Harry’s chest and hugs him tightly, fisting his hands in the back of his shirt. “You smell pretty good yourself,” Louis says and he really does, like flowers and rain dampened freshly cut grass. Louis’ head swims with it. “Missed you, too.”

Harry places a kiss on the top of his head and Louis’ knees nearly give out. “Alright, I’ve gotta get to work, but I’ll be back soon with something hot and sweet.”

Louis smirks and raises his head. “I don’t recall seeing Harry Styles listed on the specials board?”

The fond that beams on Harry’s face makes Louis’ stomach do a flip-flop and he cranes his neck up to seek out a kiss. He’s rewarded with Harry leaning in and firmly pressing their lips together. God. He could eat this man up. Harry pulls back and grins. “You’re all sorts of trouble, you know that?”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you're talking about,” Louis says innocently.

“Harry!” Mildred calls from behind the counter.

Harry keeps his eyes locked on Louis and the intensity is overwhelming, boring a hole into his soul. “Coming, Mildred!” Harry shouts over his shoulder, gaze not wavering. “I’d better go.”

“Mhmmm… I’ll be here, ogling you from afar. Hope that’s okay?”

Harry releases him and nods, grinning as he backs away before turning and sashaying on his ridiculously long legs, hips swaying exaggeratedly.

Louis laughs softly and lets his eyes linger as Harry goes. It’s quite a sight, watching him strip off his coat and scarf, his lithe body twisting and turning, muscles rippling under his clothing. He kisses Mildred on the cheek and she says something that Louis can’t make out, but when Harry ducks his head bashfully and nods, chancing a glance up toward Louis, he’s fairly certain she’s teasing him.

His mind starts to wander into more dangerous territory when a swoosh sounds on his phone signaling a Tumblr alert and bringing him back to the task at hand. Right. Show time.

~~~~

_ Zebra _ .

Seriously? Good lord. What the fuck is he supposed to do with that? It’s not like he can suddenly manifest a zoo next to Henry’s B&B in the Cotswolds. A zebra crossing maybe? A zebra patterned shirt? Are there any songs with zebra in the title? Is there a zebra-style cake? Zebra sweets? Zebra branded craft beer?

Louis decides to ignore the prompt for now, it’ll come to him like it always does, instead focusing on creating the scenario for the storm and ensuing blackout that will set up Henry and Lewis’ fireside game of scrabble.

His fingers fly over the keys and the words appear on the page effortlessly. He’s really getting into this weeks fic, the characters developing nicely and the pace is working well for once. He often struggles with that aspect, always wanting to rush forward to the juicy bits, but he keeps himself in check this time, letting the story flow and meander just enough without feeling like it’s stalled.

After a while, Harry pops by with a cup of tea and a chocolate croissant, squeezing Louis’ shoulder gently before flitting off to do the rounds of the other tables.

Louis is creating the storm scenario and allowing Henry and Lewis to share some idle chit chat to further establish their back stories. He loves this bit, building their personas and the worlds for them to exist in. He prefers to write happy stories, no angst or miscommunication, just fluff and healthy dose of smut, maybe with a sprinkling of hurt/comfort mixed in so that his stories have some added depth. Nothing too heavy though, just enough so that they can show their emotions fully and his readers become invested. The impending storm has also provided him with the reason for why no other guests have arrived to interrupt their little cocoon.

In the last installment, he gave his readers what they’d been clambering for; the  _ hot-and-heavy _ ,  _ gotta-have-you-right-now _ sex, but this time it’ll be slower, more sensual, more of an opportunity to explore their desires. Sometimes that’s even better. His mind naturally drifts to familiar place, wondering what sex with Harry might be like. He’s pretty sure it would mind blowing regardless, but suspects Harry is one that likes to change it up. He has the physique to man-handle Louis just the way he likes, but he’s also pretty sure Harry would be tender and loving too, and Louis gets lost for a moment, gazing out of the window, fingers poised over the keyboard as he imagines the passion and heat they would generate.

“Penny for them?”

Louis looks up to find Harry sitting across from him and he smiles. “Penny for what?” 

“For your thoughts.”

“Ahhh… not sure they’re suitable for public discussion, to be honest.”

Harry smirks. “Well then, you’ll have to tell me some other time, when we’re alone. I was thinking Friday, maybe?”

Louis is distracted by Harry’s biceps flexing as he leans forward, elbows on the table. “Hmmm…?”

“Friday. My place. Dinner?”

“Oh! Uhm… yeah. That sounds great, actually.”

“Around seven, if that works for you?” Harry suggests as he gets to his feet again.

“Yup! Perfect. Want me to bring anything?”

Harry shakes his head as he backs away. “Just yourself, I’ll sort the rest.”

Louis nods and watches him go, catching the hint of an extra spring in his step.

~~~~

Harry’s flat is lovely. Small, but perfectly formed, as they say, and so reflective of the man himself. It’s quirky and a bit dorky, with an eclectic mix of furnishings and artwork that blend to create a unique patchworked style that’s all Harry. It’s on the ground floor of a beautiful old home, split into four flats, with a lovely cottage garden to the rear that Harry had shown off proudly when he’d given Louis a tour. Dinner had been a delicious homemade vegetarian lasagne with vegan cheese, a special consideration from Harry so as not to wake the lactose intolerant monster in Louis’ stomach. The dishes are done and they’re onto their second bottle of red when Harry suggests they move into the lounge, open fire crackling away and beckoning them in.

“So, telly or a board game?” Harry asks as Louis sinks into the soft couch, cushions and throws adding extra comfort.

“Bit of a sucker for a good board game actually. But I’m easy either way.”

“Board game it is then!” Harry says happily, clapping his hands together. He goes over to the bookshelf and retrieves a box, bringing it back and setting it on the coffee table fishing a thick dictionary from underneath and plonking it on top. “I gotta warn you,” Harry says seriously. “I’m pretty competitive when it comes to Scrabble.”

Louis pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, straightens his arms out in front, and clasps his fingers together, tilting his head and cracking his neck. “Bring it on then.”

The lights are dimmed and the slight hint of burning wood permeates the room adding to the cozy ambiance and Louis can’t help but notice the similarities to the scene he has created for Henry and Lewis in this week’s fic. He sips on his wine as Harry sets up the board and divvies up the tiles. “Alright, smarty pants, age before beauty,” Harry says with a wave of his hand as he shuffles around on his knees and settles on a large cushion on the floor at the end of the coffee table.

“Oi! No trash talking. This is a  _ civilized _ game,” Louis says with narrowed eyes, wine glass pointing toward Harry who chuckles in response.

The game progresses, each of them trying their luck with words that require reference to the dictionary on more than one occasion. The board is filling up and the spare tiles are dwindling. Louis selects two more from the small cloth bag and sets them on his slider as Harry pours the last of the wine into their glasses. His latest letters are tough, a Z and a B, which are horrendous and he moves his tiles around, studying the board as he struggles to find a word that will fit. Then he sees it and the cackle that erupts from his lips takes him by surprise.

“What?” Harry asks nervously. “What have you got?”

Louis can’t hide the smug expression that spreads across his face as he lays the last of his tiles. “Zebra.”

Harry's mouth gapes open. “The fuck?”

Louis sends a silent prayer to the universe. “That’s it. I… I win.” His fic is madly writing itself in his head and he can’t believe it. Is it life imitating art or the other way around? 

Harry flings himself back onto the floor and rolls around, groaning. “ _ Noooooo _ ….”

Louis laughs gleefully and slides off the couch, crawling over to Harry. He straddles his hips and prods him in the ribs playfully. “Awwwwwww…. poor baby,” Louis coos. “Don’t be a sore loser. You were bested by the bestest.”

“Fuck off,” Harry grumps and crosses his arms, protecting his body from Louis’ nimble fingers.

“Don’t be like that, I’ll let you win next time, babe” Louis sing-songs and trails his hands over Harry’s arms and up to his shoulders.

“As if I’m playing with  _ you _ again. You must’ve cheated,” Harry mumbles and tries to buck Louis off, but Louis just grips on tighter with his knees.

“Come on, next time we’ll play strip Scrabble.”

Harry perks up at that and brings his hands to rest on Louis’ hips, squeezing as he grins up at him. “Yeah? You promise?”

Louis raises one hand in the air and places the other over his heart. “Scouts honour.” He doesn’t even see it coming when Harry lifts up and flips them over, reversing their positions. Harry’s hair is haloed around his face, the firelight casting shadows across his milky-white skin, his jaw and cheekbones looking like they’ve been chiseled by the gods. Harry reaches down and gently takes Louis’ glasses off, folding them up and placing them on the table behind him. He leans forward, the smallest sliver of space separating their lips. “I’ll hold you to that, you know.”

Louis cranes his neck up and closes the distance, mouths coming together, opening for each other easily. It quickly turns heated, tongues fighting for dominance, teeth grazing and nipping, breath hot, lungs sucking in air. Louis lets his hands roam freely, digging into Harry’s back, shoulders, hair. Harry grinds his hips down as Louis swivels his pelvis up, the friction causing them both to moan into each other’s mouths. “ _ Fuck _ , Harry,” Louis groans when he pulls away to draw breath.

Harry latches onto his neck, sucking and licking and nibbling. “ _ God _ , Lou, so gorgeous, how are you even real?”

Louis can feel them both hardening up in their pants and he wants nothing more than to reach down and release Harry from the confines of his jeans, jerk him off, take him in his mouth, swallow him whole, something, anything, everything. His desire for this man is completely overwhelming, pulling him under, and drowning his inhibitions. But he can’t. He has to stop. Mustn’t give in to his need. Not until he knows. Not until he’s told him.

He slows his hands, letting them slide up and down Harry’s back, coming to rest on his hips. He takes control of the pace, seeking out Harry’s mouth for longer, more languid, kisses, deep and passionate, letting the heat simmer and pulling them back from the abyss. He rolls them over, tucking himself into Harry’s side, chin resting on his chest, stroking Harry’s jaw, a light, barely-there dusting of scruff rough under his palm. “You’re really quite something, Harry Styles.”

“Right back at you, Louis Tomlinson,” Harry breathes out seemingly unperturbed that Louis has effectively put the brakes on where this evening was heading. His chest fills with respect and awe at the ease with which Harry has followed his lead. Harry leans down and kisses his forehead and the butterflies in Louis’ stomach take flight at the affectionate action. “Fancy a cuppa?”

“Mhmmm…” Louis nods. “That’d be lovely.”

~~~~

Louis sits in his living room, laptop open before him on the coffee table, glass of red wine now half full. The fic is finished and posted and tonight is the big reveal. He’s excited, but also calmer than he thought he’d be. He so desperately wants to be right, wants it to be Harry, more than he’s ever wanted anything in his life. 

He flicks back to the AO3 tab on his browser and glances down at the clock for the millionth time. Only a few minutes to go until it’s live.

His username is staring back at him, weirdly foreign in this moment. teafortwo. He thinks back to when he’d registered, sitting in this very spot, a cuppa beside him as he’d tried to come up with something unique and clever. He hadn’t meant it to be deep or to have any great meaning, but now, as he looks at it, he’s struck by the way it resonates with him. He wants to be with someone, to share his hopes and dreams, a partner, no longer going through his days solo, or having tea for one, and he so desperately wants that person to be Harry.

He scrolls through the comments on his last installment and re-reads morethanwords_92’s message yet again, even though the words are imprinted on his brain. He knows in his gut that it’s Harry, he just prays that Harry will have him, take him as he is, and embrace this part of his life. He doesn’t want it to be a secret anymore, he wants to share it with him.

The time ticks over and a rush of adrenaline shoots through his body as he refreshes the screen, over and over again. His fic appears on the dash and he freezes. It’s out there now, no turning back.

Snuffy stirs beside him and he realizes that he’s bouncing his knee so fast it’s practically vibrating. “Fuck, snuff,” he says as he flops down on the couch, burying his nose into his furry belly. Snuffy pokes him in the eye with his paw and he figures it’s deserved. He sits up and refreshes the screen again, seeing the hits rise. This week’s fic is only just over four thousand words but it’ll still take his readers time to get through it. He’s honestly not even sure what he expects to happen. Will Harry leave a comment? Will he call? Text? He glances at his phone, sitting idle on the table. Nothing.

He can’t take it anymore and gets up, grabbing his wine glass and heading into the kitchen. He makes himself a cuppa and takes it back into the lounge. It’s been twenty minutes and there’s a few comments coming in, but still nothing from morethanwords_92. His stomach is basically a solid knot and his palms are sweating. What if Harry’s mortified? What if it’s all too much for him? What if he doesn’t get it? No, it can’t be that. He’d made it pretty bloody obvious, surely. Henry and Lewis had played a game of fireside Scrabble, just like Harry and Louis had and he’d written the board layout exactly the same. After Harry had gotten up to make them a cuppa on Friday night, Louis had snuck a photo of their completed board so there could be absolutely no doubt. He had described their make out session to the minutest detail, blow, by passionate blow, only in the fic, Henry had fucked Lewis slow and tender on the rug afterwards.

As the time stretches out, the nervous excitement is replaced by dread and a touch of sadness. “Oh well, Snuff, looks like it’s not gonna work out after all. Guess it’s just you and me again.” Louis sighs and scratches him under the chin, earning a contented purr.

The comments keep coming in but Louis can’t muster the energy to respond. It’s been forty-five minutes now and he can barely look at the screen. He’s also going to have to let it go, apologize to Harry, and find a new coffee shop. It’s a little bit sad and a whole lot heartbreaking.

He hears the rain pounding against his window, a flash of lightning, followed by a roll of thunder. How very apt, he thinks to himself, life imitating art yet again. He takes off his glasses and closes the lid of his laptop as a loud knock sounds on his front door, startling him and making him jump to his feet. He snaps his head around and just stares at the door, frozen on the spot, feet unmoving.

Another loud series of knocks jolt him into action and he feels himself moving toward the sound. He takes hold of the knob and twists, pulling it open as the sounds of the storm rush into the hallway. 

There, before him, wet and panting, is Harry.

His hands are planted on either side of the door frame, leaning forward, the streetlight shining behind him, illuminating his profile against the dark night. His eyes are wild, rain dripping from his long eyelashes and he’s the single most beautiful thing Louis has ever seen.

“It’s you…” Harry breathes out. “You’re him.”

Louis can’t get his mouth to cooperate enough to form words so he just nods slowly, still unsure if Harry is about to punch him or kiss him.

The look that spreads across Harry’s face is almost terrifying in its intensity. He straightens up, grips onto Louis shoulders, and pushes him backwards into the hallway. Louis stumbles slightly, but Harry’s hold is firm as he kicks the door closed with a thud. Harry turns them and presses Louis back against the wall, one hand bracing himself beside Louis’ head, the other running his fingers through his hair, slicking it back and out of his eyes.

“It’s really you? You’re teafortwo?”

Louis mumbles some sort of acknowledgment and nods again, dumbly, hands by his sides, breath coming out in short sharp puffs of air. His entire body is vibrating and he thinks he may very well combust.

“ _ Fuck yes _ ,” Harry groans out, tipping his head back, the long column of his neck exposed, rivulets of water gliding down and pooling between his collarbones. Louis wants to lick him all over. When Harry looks back at Louis, his eyes are dark and his smile is bordering on evil. “You have  _ no idea  _ how happy I am to hear that.”

“Y-Yeah?” Louis manages to rasp out.

“Mhmmm…” Harry grins and drops to his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Parts 4 and 5 are now available and complete the series.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated and if you'd like to reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/185841906193/from-the-heart-by-jacaranda-bloom-written-for-the) that would be lovely!
> 
> If you enjoyed this work you can subscribe [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/) to be notified when new works are posted!


End file.
